Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fantasy Filmfest: Portrait of a Zombie
Datei:FFF-Banner_klein.jpg Als großer Fan von Zombie-Komödien habe ich mich sehr auf Portrait of a Zombie gefreut. Leider wurden meine Erwartungen ziemlich enttäuscht, denn der Film entpuppte sich als krudes Genre- und Stilgemisch, mit guten Absichten aber doch sehr mangelnder Umsetzung, und kann großartigen Filmen wie „Shaun of the Dead“ nicht annähernd das Wasser reichen. 200px|rightAber fangen wir mit dem Positiven an. Die Grundidee ist interessant. Im Irland des Films ist eine Zombie-Epidemie ausgebrochen und der älteste Sohn vom Familie Murphy hat sich infiziert. Die Eltern können es weder übers Herz bringen, ihren Sohn von seinem Leid zu erlösen, noch ihn zu Forschungszwecken im Krankenhaus zu lassen. Stattdessen nehmen sie ihn wieder mit nach Hause, um ihn dort in Zwangsjacke und Maulkorb in seinem alten Kinderzimmer wohnen zu lassen. Ein amerikanischer Dokumentarfilmer, gierig nach dem großen Durchbruch, wird auf den Fall aufmerksam und sucht sich schnell ein irisches Team in Form von Kamera-, Tonmann und seiner persönlichen Assistentin zusammen, und die vier beginnen mit den Aufnahmen. 200px|rightIm weiteren Verlauf geht es nun weniger um Billy selbst, als darum, wie sein Umfeld mit der Situation umgeht und da gibt es natürlich einiges an Konfliktpotenzial: Die Nachbarn haben Angst um ihr Leben, doch die Eltern können sich nicht von Billy trennen. Die jüngere Schwester will den perspektivlosen irischen Vorort endlich hinter sich lassen, weiß aber nicht wie, schon gar nicht mitten in einer Zombie-Epidemie. Die Filmcrew sieht sich zwischendurch immer wieder in moralischen Konflikten und ist sich uneinig über Grenzen, die bei ihrer Arbeit eingehalten werden sollen. Einzig und allein der Regisseur scheint weder Gewissen noch Herz zu haben, was auch eins der größten Probleme des Films darstellt. Die Polizei streikt, weil sie nach irischem Gesetz keine Waffen tragen darf und sich weigert, den Zombies nur mit Schlagstöcken entgegen zu treten. Die ehemalige Freundin von Billy ist hochwanger von ihm und will den örtlichen Pfarrer tatsächlich überreden, die beiden zu trauen. Anscheinend möchte sie lieber ein Kind mit Zombie-Vater, als einen Bastard. Leider macht der zuständige Bischof ihnen da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. All diese Konflikte bieten an sich Potenzial für eine spannende Geschichte, doch der Film leidet darunter, dass der Regisseur sie nicht konsequent genug behandelt und keine Charaktere geschaffen hat, die dem Zuschauer die angestrebten Themen und Emotionen wirklich nahe bringen können. Es gibt ein paar positiv herausragende Szenen, beispielsweise wenn wir beobachten, wie Billys Mutter sich für ihren Sohn buchstäblich ins eigene Fleisch schneidet, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Ansonsten ist vor allem der blasse, stereotype Regisseur ein großes Manko. Man würde sich wünschen, Bailey hätte ein bisschen weniger Zeit für sinnlose Nebenhandlungen mit unpassenden Gangstern in schwarzen Lederjacken verschwendet, und dafür aus dem Dokumentarfilmer einen glaubwürdigen Antagonisten mit eigener Persönlichkeit gemacht. Man fragt sich zeitweise, ob diese Storyline den Film überhaupt weiter bringt, wenn doch so wenig von der Brisanz der Situation ausgenutzt wird. Auch als Stilelement rückt das dokumentarische sehr schnell in den Hintergrund. Bailey müllt die Szenen beider Ebenen mit einem übertriebenem Orchester-Soundtrack und plötzlich wieder genretypischem Sounddesign zu. 200px|rightAuch die gezwungen wirkenden Gore-Szenen verfehlen oft ihr Ziel. Ich habe gegen ein bisschen Blut und Gedärme nichts einzusenden, aber muss denn wirklich ein Fötus aus dem schwangeren Bauch gegraben und genüsslich aufgefressen werden? Dazu nimmt der Film sich selbst nicht ernst genug und ich ihn deshalb auch nicht. Einerseits muss man Bing Bailey Respekt zollen. Er hat den Film neben seinem normalen Job mit 100.000 Dollar realisiert, was extrem wenig Budget ist. Dass dabei hier und da das Make-Up nicht besonders gut aussieht kann man bei solchen Bedingungen ohne weiteres verzeihen. Schade ist allerdings, wenn es nach eigenen Aussagen des Regisseurs unter anderem auch darum ging, eine Analogie zur europäischen Finanzkrise zu schaffen (ein unkrontollierbares System frisst uns auf...) und sich das absolut nicht überträgt. Bailey sagt, es sei eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, den Film in jeder Beziehung zum Hybrid zu machen. Damit hat er sich leider keinen Gefallen getan. Datei:Fff_Footer.jpg Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Fantasy Filmfest